Fever
by Lola93091
Summary: "I didn't give a damn if anyone heard it all. Let them hear how much this man could please a woman"


Together we sat in a booth, far from Ms. Mooney. As her back faced us, our dark cornered section gave us a good amount of privacy. Entertainer after entertainer, this night was one of those rare nights where we could just enjoy what her nightclub had to offer. At this time, our services were no longer needed. Having worked with Oswald ever since he started we were no strangers to each other. I guess you could say we know each other very, very well. Our minds felt connected at times.

With nothing but a single candle to light up our seating area, my eyes remained glued to a young jazz singer on stage. As her hypnotizing voice filled the room along with the soft shades of blue stage lighting, I suddenly began to feel Oswald's hand on my knee. Sitting close to me, I could tell from the corner of my eye that he refused to look at me. Enjoying his sudden friskiness, I pretend to act like his touch was not affecting me at all…not one bit. It was time to play coy. This wasn't the first time we decided to play this game…no, there were many that led to this and our newfound sexual risky behavior intoxicated us and made us addicted to its power.

W_hen you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

The beat of the sensual song kicked my heart into speed as I felt his long fingers smooth higher up my thigh, snaking their way underneath my cocktail dress. Tapping lightly up like a spider, they ventured further and further up, slowly and easy. My arm fixed itself upright so that my hand hovered in front of my mouth, preparing to cover my mouth from the sensation I was feeling. Even in the dull lighting I could see the beginning of a smirk on that alabaster skin of Oswald's. Looking left and right -vigilant as he is- he checked to make sure no eyes were looking our way. Acting as if truly interested in the show, his fingers reached exactly where they wanted to go.

(Gasp!)

Catching what I have just done, I quickly looked around in panic to make sure I wasn't too loud. Still…no one. With relief and pleasure, I relaxed into his touching and prodding that took on a tempting rhythm that caused my legs to fight to stay open. Thank god for the long tablecloth that draped over enough to hide the naughtiness-taking place beneath. My dress was not only up to my waist but my thigh-high stockings were sure to be on display for everyone to see had there been no tablecloth. His movements were gentle yet so irresistibly provocative and skilled from practice. He was a man with the will to learn…and learn he did.

Stroking my clit continuously, building up pace, my right hand flew down on top of his hand beneath the table. With panties half-soaked I couldn't stand his teasing anymore and there was no way I was going to be able to sit and pretend it wasn't getting me hot and bothered for him. I needed him and I needed him now before my whimpers, gasps and moans would be heard by the audience around us. Turning immediately to my direction, his face sought out mine to understand my reaction. That devilish smirk on his face was the last straw as I gave his hand a squeeze. Holding it for a few seconds longer I threw it off me and looked ahead to think of a place to escape to so that I could fuck him senseless for his teasing. Folding my hands together on my elbows I looked around then to the front to think as I 'watched'. No doubt, he sat with an expression of utter confusion and disappointment. He must think I became upset despite my silent pleas. After a minute, I could hear his huff of frustration and saw him reach forward to take a swing of his drink. Finally coming up with a place I got up slowly with knees bent slightly and slid over his lap to exit the booth. On my way to the end I purposely rubbed his crotch, feeling that delicious bulge. Coughing on his drink I had to bite my bottom lip from laughing. Receiving a few curious stares I quietly lied to a few guards that the drinks got to me. Going up the stairs with my heels, I held on to the railing in eagerness to get up to the second level. Upon arriving I looked back down to notice a familiar form following me. Moving slowly with each step, he looked just as eager and his eyes looked even darker…oh so dark like a hungry animal.

Waiting for him to get just a little closer, I hurried down the red-carpet hallway where a black painted door stood beneath the gold hall lamp. Just as my fingers twisted the antique knob I was torn away and turned around then pushed against the door with force. Without a second to breath his lips came crashing upon mine, all careless and desperate. Voice deeply husky he whispered, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

Breaking from his lips I chuckled and massaged the front of his black dress pants. Replying after enjoying the look of pure pleasure on his face, "Oh I think I have an idea". Reaching up with both hands I pulled his collar forward to kiss him once again. His hands touched wherever they could, traveling further south to grab both my thighs and lift me up. Getting his gesture, my legs wrapped around his waist automatically, absolutely loving every grind we gave each other as we became lost in a haze of kisses and the smell of our intense arousal. Breathing rapidly, he broke away to question in worry, "how much time do you think we have? Think we should…" I'd be damned if he was going to tell me to stop. There was going to be no stopping. Motioning him to release me, he gently let me down so that I could twist the doorknob hard enough to back kick the door open. "It doesn't matter, now get in here". Pulling him in by the lapels of his blazer, it made my cunt throb as he got the point and locked the door shut. The small utility room offered not much space for two people – let alone one- but it made our current predicament so much more erotic and dirty.

Surrounded by large shelving units all around us and a clutter of paper goods he charged forward and trapped me in a corner. I loved this side of him…the side he will hopefully and SOON project to every single man outside. Taking my ass into his hands he lifted me back up to the position he had me in. With only slight pain from the shelf digging against my back I eventually paid no attention to it, as the pleasure I was receiving was far much greater. Grinding relentlessly and panting like mad, we

could also hear the music downstairs and we knew then that we could make as much noise as we wanted.

As my thighs gripped his waist strongly, his hand rubbed over the top of my lace hosiery…I could tell he favored it by the way his hand lustfully gripped and pet it so lovingly.

"I must confess… I love the way these look on you". His hot breath touched the skin of my neck as he continued to kiss a trail up and back to my lips. Our tongues teased each other as it became a competition to make the other moan louder. With one hand situated on the shelf behind me, I reached low enough to pull at his zipper.

Once it was finally pulled down I slipped inside and beneath his underwear to touch what I've been after. I loved the way his mouth opened as his sharp gasp indicated how sensitive he was feeling. Springing loose from its confines I impatiently waited for him to pull my panty aside and push up into me.

Within a few seconds, I got my wish. Oh the feeling as he pumped into me and the way my legs dangled…we were swallowed by the passion of each other. Literally bouncing my body with each move, he was beginning to sweat as the friction of our clothed bodies rubbed together constantly and quickly. Our tempo increased as I could feel his erect cock bump against a spot in just the right way. Moaning and whimpering like a common whore, at this point, I didn't give a damn if anyone heard it all. Let them hear how much this man could please a woman. His arms shot up to take hold of a shelf, as his other remained tight, fighting to keep me up right where he favored. The veins of his hand stood out as small beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. The clothes on our bodies generated so much heat that we began to pant uncontrollably as the temperature in the closet felt like one of a sauna. Up, down, up, down…his hips became frantic as we neared completion. As my insides began to contract and milk his member, his eyes pinched shut as he shuddered and together, moaned. After what seemed like minutes we reached our climax, nearly choking on each others saliva as our lips mingled once more taking pleasure.

The aftershocks of what happened ran up and down our bodies and it took me a while before I could unwind my legs from his waist. They felt stiff from the way the muscle in the them remained clasped. With help, he gently let me down making sure I could stand while nearly tripping himself. With a bad limp he sure was strong enough to go through everything.

"Are you alright?" he asked with adorable concern. I looked up- no doubt my mascara a bit smudged- and smiled. "Yes, I'm more than alright Oswald…I think I'm going to need your umbrella in order to walk". Chuckling his cheeks took on the lightest blush, my words boosting his ego.

Fixing our clothes and our appearance he turned around to unlock the door slowly and opened it cautiously to peer into the hallway. His hand kept against my chest protecting me until he knew the coast was clear enough for the both of us to exit. Crooking his finger he made his way out still looking around. Fully out of the room, I closed the door gently and we fixed ourselves to appear as though nothing happened. His suit still looked in tact and my dress looked untouched but one thing for sure is that the way my thighs rubbed against each other with each walk certainly didn't help my soreness. Hissing, I slowed down my pace and reached out to grab at his arm.

"Wait! I wasn't lying!" I shouted in whisper. He looked back at me with the most

tantalizing smile . Offering his arm, I hooked mine through as we made our way back downstairs to join the rest.

…..

**There you have it! A short one-shot, there will be no chapters to this one. I wanted this to be a quick smut snack for you all to enjoy! Seriously, there needs to be more for this show! **** Anyway, who's ready for next Monday already?! This show gives me a reason to actually like Mondays…how wild is that? This will be my second story for the category and it has been such a long time since my creative gears turned. Once this show came on and fell in love with the characters all creativity I thought I lost for erotic writing has returned to me! Yay**!


End file.
